Stalker
by Drama Queen And You Know It
Summary: Kelsi and Taylor think that they have gotten themselves a stalker


_Hello to all my loyal readers and of course any awesome new one's... I hope you enjoy this oneshot it was inspired by 's hsm meets fanfiction challenge. Remember to review as well it makes me happy when you review and a happy author updates quicker and with better stuff.._

_WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade  
_

"Kels, come here" Taylor called from the computer

"Why?" Kelsi asked coming back into the room and slipping an arm around her girlfriend. Kelsi and Taylor had been together for nearly a year now and they were loving every moment the spent together. There lives were a lot better now that they had come out and told all their friends and family about them being together. Taylor had had it a lot harder than Kelsi in that Taylor's parents kicked her out when they found out that Taylor was now in a relationship with a girl. They had known about Taylor being interested in girls but had hoped it was just a phase and that the more they made her spend time with Chad the more likely it would be that Taylor would fall for him.

"Just look at this" Taylor said

"What is this?" Kelsi said looking at the computer screen

"Some how someone knows about how we got together" Taylor told her

"What!" Kelsi exclaimed

"Read this" Taylor said clicking on the link she had been looking at before. She had clicked on a story called Dance is Love.

Kelsi began to read the story "You don't think there was like a camera or something following us or maybe in the changing rooms. Do you?" Kelsi said when she had finished reading the first chapter which was about how they had told each other about the feeling they share for each other

"I have no idea" Taylor admitted. She had to say she was kinda freaked out about how accurate the account of them telling each other their feeling actually was. The next chapter was the same as was the one after that and then the other three chapters that followed

"This is kinda scary" Kelsi said looking all around

"Yeah" Taylor admitted

"It's almost like someone's stalking us" Kelsi said looking back at the screen

"Yeah" Taylor said. She clicked off the story and began to look at some of the others.

"Though it doesn't just look like me and you have stalkers looks like Troy and Gabriella have them as well" Kelsi said as the girls looked through a long listed of lovey dovey stories about them..

"Some of those are so true though. I mean they are just like that" Taylor said as they clicked off one of the stories. They were looking down the list when they came across a story that had Troypay written in the summary "What's Troypay" Kelsi asked to which Taylor responded

"I have no idea" Taylor click on the link to the story and they found a story about Troy and Sharpay

"No way would that happen." Kelsi said when they clicked off the story

"I know Troy is to in love with Gabriella" Taylor said

They were still looking when they can across some more stories written by that same person who wrote the story about Taylor and Kelsi so they clicked on it. "That is sweet" Kelsi said. The story was called _You will learn _

"Did that really happen?" Taylor asked when they were finished reading it..

"Yeah" Kelsi admitted. She and Ryan were best friends and nothing more than that. They had tried to be an item after the talent show where Kelsi and Ryan had given an unforgettable performance of the song _Unforgettable _though they had come to the conclusion that were better as just friends.

Taylor had clicked on the persons profile and was now reading it "Whoa this persons written a load of Harry Potter stories" Taylor said

"Looks like it" Kelsi replied looking over her shoulder at the computer screen

"Hold on a minute this persons written more stories about you and Ryan" Taylor said as she clicked on a story called _The composer and the choreographer. _They sat and read the whole of that story. Kelsi knew some of this story was true like the part where she had fought with her mom about who her mom was dating and the part about here father dying and running to Ryan for help. The part with the party and her and Ryan kissing after they sung one of Kelsi's songs out of tune was true as well.

"Seems like this person isn't stalking us more like there stalking me" Kelsi said looking away from the screen and putting her other are around Taylor.

Taylor wrapped one of her arms around Kelsi and said "Don't worry. I won't let this person get his or her hands on you"

"That's good" Kelsi replied burying her head into the shoulder of her girlfriend

"It is" Taylor said clicking on the button to shut the computer down. Once the computer was off Taylor set about making Kelsi forget all about the person that seemed to know all about her


End file.
